


Now All I Do is Wait

by UNCONQU3R3D



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekDo - Freeform, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Military, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCONQU3R3D/pseuds/UNCONQU3R3D
Summary: Kyungsoo decides to go to the military earlier than expected and that changes the relationship between him and his long-term boyfriend, Baekhyun.A.K.A I don't know how to deal with my feels!!!!!





	Now All I Do is Wait

**Author's Note:**

> So today has been eventful and I decided to write something regarding it. I guess I was too caught up on what will happen when July 1st comes and then this thing came into being. I will miss Kyungsoo, and Baeksoo. Let's hope for the best for them! EXOLs saranghaja!

**MAY 30, 2019**

“Do you think I did the right thing?” Kyungsoo asked as he wiped the kitchen counter, almost obsessively even though it was already shining.

 

Baekhyun was cleaning up the dishes, after having washed them. He pretended not to hear the question over the water from the tap. Really, he was thinking about how he can answer.

 

A week ago, during one of their group meetings, Kyungsoo had decided that he wanted to go to the military early. That he was inspired by what Minseok had spoken about his experience over the phone so far, and that it will be a good thing to do it now. Most of the members had been shocked, but once Kyungsoo started telling his reasons, his schedule and acting career depending on it, they came around and encouraged him on this decision.

 

Baekhyun had remained quiet. As he was now.

 

A pair of arms came around his waist and he felt Kyungsoo’s soft lips on the back of his neck, kissing softly. “Did you not hear me?”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t ignore that touch, soft as it was, there was a strange amount of power in it. Then again, Kyungsoo had _all_ the power over him. Everything he did, or said, rendered Baekhyun helpless and in even more love with him than he already was. He rearranged his face to a soft smile, lying without really lying, and turned to face Kyungsoo.

 

They were alone. Chanyeol and Sehun were busy since they were going to form the new unit and Suho was busy in the filming of his new drama. That left Chen, who was now staying at Minseok’s empty apartment. Kai was probably at his sister’s house. They were in that inevitable part of their lives that they were having more and random schedules and so the dorms were empty most of the time. They were empty enough when Yixing had left for his Chinese schedules, and after Minseok moving out, it was nearly unbearable and silent in their dorms.

 

Which meant Kyungsoo and Baekhyun could have all the time they wanted with each other. It wasn’t that they were secretive; they had already declared their relationship to their respective families and group members, who were like a second family to them. The members gave them enough privacy already, but to have the dorms all to themselves? That happened rarely. And each time, they took full advantage of it.

 

Just like they had this morning. And then in the showers. And all this time, they’d avoided talking about Kyungsoo’s decision.

 

It couldn’t be avoided any longer.

 

_Unless, I can distract him again?_ Baekhyun thought, a little crazily, and pulled Kyungsoo into a kiss as soon as he faced him. Kyungsoo made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but returned the kiss with the same passion as Baekhyun.

 

It wasn’t as distracting as he'd hoped, because Kyungsoo pulled away when Baekhyun tried to deepen the kissing session. There was a knowing look in his eyes. And as Baekhyun watched, that look changed into that of misery.

 

“You don’t think I made the right decision, isn’t it? That’s why you haven’t spoken about it all week-”

 

“No,” Baekhyun said hurriedly. “No, that’s not why I did that. It’s just that, I have been trying to gather my thoughts as well. You did drop this on me a bit suddenly, you know. If you’d just asked about it, maybe discussed it with me first.”

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips. “I know, I should have. But there was a lot on my mind as well and we haven’t been able to stay alone like this in a few weeks. I just – we are talking about it now. So, what are your thoughts? Tell me.”

 

Baekhyun sighed and tugged Kyungsoo out of the kitchen. He led them to the sofa in the living room, and they settled down facing each other. “I have a lot to say about it. A lot.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled. Baekhyun usually had a lot of things to say about everything, but Kyungsoo loved hearing every single one. And this decision was a serious one, and he needed to know that he had done the right thing. _Heck, if he says he doesn’t want me to go now, I’ll cancel it all._

 

“I was against it. At first,” Baekhyun started slowly, his long, beautiful fingers tracing shapes on Kyungsoo’s palm. “But I have had time to think on it. And I think that it might be good for you to get it out of the way as soon as possible. After all, it is our duty as Korean citizens, and it is a compulsion, so we must face it as decently as possible.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled widely. Baekhyun was okay with his decision, and yet he sensed a _but_ coming. “But…?”

 

“But the military is probably filled with all sorts of handsome, sexy men and you will be there for two whole years and—” Kyungsoo started laughing and Baekhyun stopped short, scowling.

 

“Honestly, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said, trying to stop his laughter. “You must know by now. You are the only man I’ll ever love. _Ever._ I wouldn’t even look at others no matter how sexy they are. I mean, we know Jongin for crying out loud, and name a sexier man?”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. That was true. But there was another thing which was making him itch. He didn’t know if _his_ own decision was right or not? “Kyungsoo, how long have we been dating now?”

 

Kyungsoo pretended to think. But he already knew. Ever since Baekhyun broke up with Taeyeon, realizing that his feelings for Kyungsoo were stronger. Exactly four years and five months. “A long while actually.”

 

“And it is obvious that we won’t feel this way about anyone else anymore. Probably ever.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, unsure where this was going. “Without a shadow of doubt.”

 

“And I love you,” Baekhyun carried on. “And each time we call our parents they keep teasing us over and over…”

 

That was another thing which amused Kyungsoo. Their parents, respectively, already treated them as if they were secretly married and so kept up the constant chatter on when they were planning on having several kids and making them happy grandparents. They had always laughed it off.

 

“I’m making this all so weird,” Baekhyun sighed and stood up. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

 

Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun ran to their bedroom and came back holding a black paper bag. He sat down next to Kyungsoo and took a huge breath. “So, you’ll be gone for two years. I mean, we will meet in between now and then, but things change in two years. No one knows of the future. And by next year I will also go and enlist, and then come back even later than you. Basically, a large part of our lives will be spent apart. By then we both would have grown, and our fans would have grown too.”

 

Kyungsoo blinked, and slowly nodded. Already their EXO-Ls were grown. They had been gracious beyond measure when Jongin confessed about dating and that alone was proof of their maturity. He was strangely proud of them, to be honest. Yet he still couldn’t figure out what point Baekhyun was getting up to.

 

“So I was thinking, it was about time,” Baekhyun hesitantly opened the bag and drew a small box from within, opening it. “I mean, I have waited long enough.”

 

Kyungsoo gasped and stared at the object inside the box. A gold ring, a simple, sleek band with both their initials carved on it.

_  
_

_K x B._

  


_This wasn’t actually happening, was it?_ Kyungsoo refused to believe his own eyes.

 

Wide eyed he looked at Baekhyun who was holding a smile back. “What is… what is this?”

 

“Do I need to do it the normal way? Ugh, fine.” Baekhyun slid off the couch and knelt in front of Kyungsoo, moving in close between his thighs. 

  


“My beautiful Kyungja, I love you. I love you so much that sometimes it feels like I am in a dream and I will wake up only to find that this wasn’t real and it scares me. I love you so much that even imagining about these years away from you wrecks me with sadness. But, I will make you mine before that. I will make you _mine._ Will you marry me, you beautiful creature?”

 

Kyungsoo was shaking, trying to hold back tears but they still came. His smile though, it could cut through the darkest storms and turn the world wonderfully dazzling. Trembling, he captured Baekhyun’s face and covered it in kisses. “Yes, yes, yes, I will!”

 

Baekhyun was wet-eyed too and he giggled as he took the ring out and slipped it on Kyungsoo’s finger. Pulling him a hot kiss, Baekhyun declared, “So when you come back, when we are back together, I intend to declare you as mine in front of the whole world. And then I intended to marry you, and finally give many children to our overly anxious parents.”

 

There was a growl in his voice, and it did something to Kyungsoo. _Oh, how bad he would miss this._ “I hear it is very hard for same sex couple to get pregnant,” he said, licking Baekhyun’s lips and tracing his tongue up his cheek to his ears, whispering there, “I suggest we start doing it. _Now._ To be safe.”

 

Baekhyun moaned and dropped lower, pushing Kyungsoo back and opening his legs and then his zipper. He was thankful that the dorms were empty, because he was going to have Kyungsoo now, and he was going to make him scream.

 

**JULY 1, 2019**

 

It was a sunny morning, and Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo in bed beside him. He slept peacefully, and the ring glittered on his finger where his hand rested on Baekhyun’s chest.

 

Today was the day. Kyungsoo would leave, and Baekhyun would do his best not to cry himself to sleep. But he didn’t think about it. He just wanted to watch Kyungsoo’s face and remember this morning for a long time.

 

The members were coming. Yixing was already here, preparing for his next hit album and even Minseok had managed to take a day off for this special event. They were going to send off Kyungsoo pretty much the same way they had Minseok. They knew that the fans expected it, but it was already a decided ritual to do for each of them.

 

Then Kyungsoo opened his eyes and smiled at him. “Morning Mr Fiance,” he mumbled.

 

He had started calling him that when they were alone and each time Baekhyun was filled to brim with unspeakable happiness. The last whole month, they have lived to the fullest. They spend as much time together as they could and they had cherished each moment together.

 

“Morning, love,” he replied, nuzzling Kyungsoo’s nose. “Today is the day.”

 

At once Kyungsoo stopped smiling. His expression became somber and determined. “Yeah. And I am ready for it.”

 

The next few hours were spent in far too much noise, and for the first time, Baekhyun wasn't the one causing it. The members kept Kyungsoo close, in their own way missing him already, and their mutual friends had come over too. Baekhyun still smiled, and held hands with Kyungsoo, and traded soft kisses whenever they could without getting caught by the cameras that were surely outside the dorms already.

 

Then Kyungsoo was standing outside, and the members were around him touching his shaved head as was the ritual, and Baekhyun kissed that pretty bald head loudly, as was his ritual and smiled in every photo. 

Moments later, Kyungsoo hugged everyone and saved Baekhyun for last.

 

“I love you,” he whispered in Baekhyun’s ear.

 

Baekhyun said it back, adding, “I’ll wait, my Kyungja.”

 

Kyungsoo pulled away, his face calm and smiling. And then he was in the car, and then gone. Baekhyun finally stopped smiling. His face hurt. He didn’t do anything when Sehun and Chanyeol enveloped him in a double hug, no doubt giving him comfort because he likely looked close to tears.

 

But he felt anything but sad. He felt happy, actually. Because he was lucky to have someone to love, and to have Kyungsoo as his fiancé and soon a husband. He was slightly fearful about living away from him, yeah, but that was no big deal.

 

“I’ll be fine, guys,” he told the members and they went inside, avoiding the questions that were being shouted at them by the media gathered around.

 

That evening when he uploaded the pictures on his instagram, he giggled to himself. Wondering if their fans would notice the matching rings they both wore, and if they would figure out what was going on. He hoped so, EXO-Ls were clever after all. In any case, he wanted the years to fly by as soon as possible. 

  


Until then, he was going to wait. And he was going to be brave.  


 


End file.
